


First Birthday

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Birthday, Cute, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: A small story to celebrate Levi's birthday. Showing his very first, with his mother.





	First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny tiny offering for Levi's Birthday. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it too! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Levi! 
> 
> And Merry Christmas everyone!   
> xx

It didn’t snow in The Underground.   
But perhaps it was snowing up top.   
All that Kuchel could know was that it felt cold enough.   
But that wouldn’t stop her from enjoying this day.   
Even if it was cold, even if she would still have to work later.  
Today was special.   
It was her sons first birthday.   
She could almost believe that Levi even knew it was his birthday. He was awake earlier that usual and shifting about in the bed beside her. Almost as if in excitement.   
Kuchel couldn’t be mad at him for waking her up so early.   
She found it hard to ever be mad at him, after all. Only ever when he put himself in danger. And even then it wasn’t really anger. Just worry.   
He was already so curious and wanting to get about. Sometimes Kuchel worried that it would be all too soon that he’d be up and leaving her.   
But then.   
In a way, that’s exactly what she hoped.   
That Levi would find his way up and out of The Underground.   
She hoped it wouldn’t take him long to do it either.   
But for now, they were here.   
Kuchel sat up and pulled Levi to her. And as always the little boy calmed and settled the moment his mothers arms were around him.   
“Good morning, my little angel.” Kuchel cooed. “Do you know it’s your birthday?”   
To this, Levi looked up, blinking slowly.   
She laughed. “Hmm. Well maybe in someway you do at least.” 

Kuchel stroked Levi’s hair, gently.   
“I’m afraid I don’t have so much to give you on your birthday…” She said, a little sadly. “But…” She reached across to her bedside drawer, pulling out a new, spotlessly white and soft blanket.   
“I do have this for you.” 

With care, Kuchel wrapped the blanket around Levi, who, she immediately noticed, seemed to stretch out a little from the warmth of it.   
“It’s warm enough?” She asked, gently.   
In response, Levi closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the blanket.  
Kuchel laughed lightly again. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”   
As Levi seemed to fall asleep then, Kuchel decided to try and get some more sleep herself.   
With her son still wrapped up in his blanket in her arms, Kuchel laid back down. Allowing herself to enjoy the warmth from Levi, she also closed her eyes.   
“Happy birthday, Levi.” She murmured, kissing his cheek.   
“You are so very, very loved.”


End file.
